monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Druella
Druella, denominado Quarta Princess of the Realm Demônio e Mistress of Lescatie, é um dos oito caracteres com perfis pessoais em Menina Monstro Enciclopédia Mundial Guia I: Fallen Donzelas e uma história curta dedicado em Monster Histórias Enciclopédia Girl: Brides Fallen. A lilim dos monstro do 'facção extremista ", ela está empenhada em" expandindo o reino demônio ", e nesse sentido ela era o principal arquiteto da conquista da teocracia de Lescatie. Druella pessoalmente monsterized várias de suas heroínas mais poderosos durante a conquista, incluindo Wilmarina Noscrim, Francisca Lescatie e Merse Dascaros. The fourth-eldest of the lilim, Druella is the adoring daughter of the Demon Lord and her husband as well as the younger sister of the Queen of Hearts. After capturing Lescatie, Druella is "presently laying low", ruling the nation by proxy through the roper queen Francisca. As demon Lescatie's de facto sovereign, she was interviewed by the Wandering Scholar when he visited to write Fallen Maidens, and put monsterization spells on copies of the book. Druella's relationship status is unknown. whether she was married before the invasion of Lescatie, whether she participates in the harem with her heroines and 「YOU」‎, or whether she remains single to this day. Caído Maidens biografia Um súcubo poderosa que tem asas brancas e uma cauda branca, e um dos "lilim", que são filhas do lorde demônio. Ela é a quarta nascido. Assim como o outro lilim, ela tem uma personalidade luxurioso hedonista. Como alguém que encarna o que é ser um súcubo, ela aparece sinistra, e lindamente lasciva. Aqueles que vêem a visão dela são atingidas com a luxúria e medo ao mesmo tempo, e quando eles caem de joelhos devido à sua vasta energia demoníaca, parece quase como eles estão ajoelhado diante dela para jurar fidelidade. Ela fundamentalmente só tem interesse em coisas que são ou divertido, ou se sentir bem. Ela tenta pintar sobre tudo o resto com prazer. Rara entre os monstros, que tendem a não se envolver pessoalmente após a obtenção de um marido, quando ela vê as mulheres humanas que ela os transforma em monstros sem exceção. Ela é um extremista monstro radical que planeja mudar todas as terras em reinos demônio transbordando com as lindas gritos de monstros. Ela traz vários subordinados ferozes, juntamente com ela, que têm o mesmo tipo de pensamento. Sempre que ela visita terras humanas, todas as mulheres acabam transformados em monstros, e todos os homens transformados em pesadelos, e eles sempre mudar para reinos demônio. Todos lilim fundamentalmente apreciar a vista de monstros e de estar incubi felizes juntos fazendo somente o amor, mas mesmo para um lilim ela prefere, a relação sexual selvagem especialmente licenciosa. Ela não apenas mudar as mulheres para súcubos, ela continua a infundir-lhes com sua energia demoníaca depois, até que a única coisa que resta em suas cabeças é a unidade para o prazer e quer a relação sexual. Até que eles florescer em seres apto para ser súcubos, ela treina-los rigorosamente. Isso explica por que "Wilmarina" aparece neste livro evoluiu para além de um súcubo menor em um súcubo, e porque "Francisca" é mais poderoso do que uma Roper comum. relações hierárquicas estão soltos, e a maioria dos monstros são individualistas, por isso é raro, mas seus subordinados e muitas das mulheres que ela se transformou em monstros adorá-la, e são muito leais a tal ponto que é anormal. Para muitos monstros que ela e suas ordens são as coisas mais importantes para eles, além de seus maridos. Ela tem o poder de mudar monstros infundidos com sua vasta energia demoníaca em ainda mais monstros lascivos e poderosas. Seus subordinados são infundidos com a energia dela como uma recompensa dependendo de suas façanhas. Se eles são capazes de obter um corpo ainda lewder devido a esta energia demoníaca, então o prazer que experimentam quando têm relações sexuais com seus maridos incha, tornam-se capazes de dar mais prazer a seus maridos, e são capazes de obter mais espírito energia como resultado. Por essa razão, esta energia demoníaca é uma recompensa mais agradável para eles do que qualquer outra coisa. Seus subordinados olhos estão sempre brilhando com uma luz vermelha sedutor, e os seus corpos e roupas são enfeitadas para combinando com jóias de olhos vermelhos, por isso é fácil de dizer que eles são seus seguidores. A luz vermelha é liberado por sua energia demoníaca, e quanto mais de sua energia está contida em seus corpos, mais sedutora que brilha. Category:Characters Category:Succubi Characters